Field
The described technology generally relates to pixel circuits and organic light-emitting diode displays.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has favorable characteristics such as rapid response speed and low power consumption because the OLEDs self-emit light based on recombination of electrons and holes.